


HTTYS - Timestamp #13

by orphan_account



Series: Training!Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Cages, Cock Warming, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there's an unexpected vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTTYS - Timestamp #13

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much longer than originally planned oh my god. I threw four different ideas into one timestamp so sorry if it's kinda messy.
> 
> Only one more timestamp left and it's probably going to be more plotty and less porny than the previous ones, sorry in advance :p

It’s weird that Dean seems to be getting cabin fever. After all, out of the two of them, Castiel is the one who never leaves the house unless it’s to go into the garden. Still, in the last few weeks, Dean has been restless and Castiel often heard him mutter about how he ‘has to get out’. More than once Castiel suggested that Dean take off a week or two and go on vacation, surely the training center could go without him for a bit. Dean always waved him off though, and it came as a surprise when he finally admitted that he just didn’t want to leave Castiel alone for that long when it wasn’t necessary for business trips. Castiel didn’t say anything after that.

It’s completely unexpected when Dean comes home one day and dumps a huge bag in the middle of the living room.

“Try these on.” When Castiel takes a look inside the bag, his confusion just grows. In there are actual clothes, most of them looking like outdoor gear for hiking and similar activities. He glances at Dean, completely at a loss.

“Just do as I say. You can put them on right here, I want to see them anyway.”

Still bewildered Castiel obeys. It’s been so long since he’s been allowed to put on proper clothes and they feel weird on his skin. He was right about the outdoor gear and surprisingly, everything fits him almost perfectly.

“What can I say, I know your body very well.” Dean winks at him before he takes the clothes back and carries them upstairs. All he says is that they really are for Castiel but he refuses to give any more information. “Just wait and see.”

Two weeks later Dean comes home with several other bags, these ones filled with tons of cans of food. All he says about it is: “We’re heading out tomorrow.” Castiel doesn’t sleep that night, too distracted by thinking about what’s going to happen.

-

The first weird thing is that Castiel is allowed to sit in the passenger seat of the car. The few times he’s been in the car, he had to sit in a cage. They’re bringing along the clothes Dean bought but Castiel isn’t wearing any of them and instead is clad in only his standard slave tunic. Before Dean starts the car he blindfolds Castiel.

“Don’t want you to see where we’re going. It’s a surprise.”

Castiel can’t say he likes it but it’s not like he’d see more if he was sitting in the cage so he doesn’t complain. They don’t talk much during the drive, Dean spends most of the time singing along to songs on the radio and Castiel doesn’t know what to talk about, especially since he still doesn’t know what they’re actually doing.

At one point he hears a zipper being undone and a moment later Dean’s hand is on the back of his head. “Keep me warm.”

Castiel lies down across the front seat and lets Dean’s hand guide him so he can easily take his cock into his mouth. It’s not the most comfortable position but he’s had worse and he just focuses on his task. He has to make sure not to move too much to keep the stimulation to a minimum but despite his best efforts, he can feel Dean get hard. Apparently it’s not enough to warrant a proper blowjob though, because Dean doesn’t comment on it and seems more than happy with the situation as it is. Castiel knows better than to question him and he takes as much of Dean’s cock as he can, keeping it snug and warm in his mouth.

He spends a considerable amount of time like that, tasting Dean on his tongue and breathing in his scent.

Eventually Dean lets him sit up again and pulls the blindfold off. It doesn’t really help though, the only things Castiel can see are fields and trees, with some mountains in the distance, but nothing that really tells him where they are. Only once appears a sign on the side of the road but before he can read it Dean is covering his eyes with his hand. It’s fucking ridiculous and he shakes his head but Dean doesn’t seem to change his mind.

Castiel falls asleep at one point and wakes up when Dean knocks at the window on his side of the car. They’re at a motel and Dean already got a key and burgers from across the street, his duffle bag in his other hand. Since he leaves everything else in the car, Castiel assumes this is not their final destination. They call it an early night, Castiel is still tired after sleeping in the car and Dean says he has to drive for another few hours tomorrow.

-

The next day, Dean only gives him a pair of tight boxer briefs to wear instead of his tunic and he’s blindfolded once again before they start today’s trip. It doesn’t take as long as yesterday for Dean to break the silence and give him a command.

“Play with your nipples.”

Castiel isn’t sure why Dean wants that, it’s not like he can watch him, there’s a road he has to pay attention to. Nevertheless, Castiel obeys. He starts by gently rubbing the nubs with his fingers before he goes over to tugging and pinching them. Dean lets him do that for quite some time and eventually it starts getting really uncomfortable. Dean is usually the one who plays with them and Castiel just has to lie there and take it but now it’s getting more and more difficult to keep going when the discomfort simply becomes too much.

Castiel knows his nipples must be red and sore by now but still, he keeps rubbing and stroking them and he’s just about to give them a hard pinch when Dean tells him to stop. Castiel lets his hands drop to his side but he only has a few seconds to be relieved.

“There should be nipple clamps in the glove compartment, take them out. Do you think you can put them on without seeing anything?”

Castiel wants to say ‘no’ and hope Dean leaves it at that but instead he just whimpers and nods, reaching out with his hands to try and locate the clamps. It’s easy to find them but difficult to put them on and he has to take deep breaths once they’re finally clamped shut because the pain is nearly unbearable. Castiel turns to Dean even though he can’t see him, hoping to get more instructions.

“Just leave them like this. I’ll let you know if I want you to do something else.”

So Castiel sits and waits.

Eventually only a dull pain is left and he only whines when they hit bumps in the road which make the clamps bounce and uncomfortably tug at his nipples. When Dean stops the car Castiel is pretty sure they haven’t reached their destination yet and he’s proven right when Dean takes the blindfold off. They’re on the side of the road in the middle of a forest, nothing to see but trees on all sides.

“We’re gonna be there soon and I think it’s okay to let you see where we are going now. Not that there is much to see here.”

“I assume you’re still not going to tell me what you have planned?”

Dean grins. “Nope. But I think you’ll like it so cheer up. And I feel like we could make the rest of this drive a bit more entertaining.”

Dean reaches over and pulls Castiel’s boxer briefs down a bit so he can take out his caged cock and balls. After that he starts the car and leaves Castiel sitting there like this. It’s a bit uncomfortable with the underwear weirdly bunched underneath him but it’s nothing he can’t ignore so Castiel just sits and waits for what Dean will do. Nothing happens at first and Dean just glances down occasionally. Eventually Castiel gives up and looks out of the window, hoping to see something that will tell him where they’re going.

The sudden touch of Dean’s hand on his crotch is surprising but familiar and he looks down to see Dean’s hand wrapped around the cage while he’s stroking Castiel’s balls with his thumb. It’s nice and Castiel relaxes in his seat, looking out of the window again. He wonders how much longer the drive will be. Castiel really hopes they arrive soon.

As the drive drags on, things start to get more uncomfortable. The little bit of fondling in the beginning was something he actually liked but then Dean started to randomly flick at the clamps between groping sessions and the road got bumpier which meant the plug he was wearing was a lot more noticeable too. The wet patch on his boxer briefs is testament to that.

Castiel’s knuckles are white where he grips the side of the seat to keep himself from pushing Dean away or pulling the clamps off. There’s too much happening at once, too much stimulation, and all Castiel can do is whine and squirm in his seat. He’s not sure how long he has to endure all of that and he is just short of begging Dean for some reprieve when the drive finally seems to come to an end.

Almost out of nowhere a wooden cabin appears a little bit down the road and Dean pats Castiel’s shoulder. Hopefully that means it’s the destination of their trip.

As it turns out, Dean rented the cabin for the next 10 days so he could get out of the house for some time and actually take Castiel with him. They’re quite far away from the next town so it makes sense that Dean bought tons of canned food and drinks and according to him the remoteness of the place is good because it means no one’s around to hear them should they be loud during certain activities. That may or may not be done outside. Seems like Dean already has plans.

The cabin looks a bit bigger from the inside than it did from the outside but it’s still kind of small. That doesn’t mean it’s not nice though. There’s a small kitchenette with a table and chairs off to one side, the other is taken up by a couch and armchair, a TV and a closet in the corner. On the side opposite of the entrance is a door that leads to the bathroom. The most noticeable thing, however, is above their heads.

Right above the bathroom and extending a bit into the space above the actual living area is a loft. There’s a ladder leading up to it right next to the closet and Castiel climbs up after asking for Dean’s permission. The loft isn’t very spacious and not nearly high enough for him to fully stand up but there’s a bed (or rather just a big and soft looking mattress) where he and Dean will easily fit onto and he supposes they don’t really need anything more. Except maybe… He climbs back down and looks at Dean.

“It’s nice. Big enough for us. But there isn’t…I mean, aren’t you…uhm.”

He doesn’t know how to ask but luckily Dean saves him from any further embarrassment.

“Wondering how we’re going to have sex up there?” Castiel can feel himself blushing but nods.

“Easy. We won’t.”

Wait…they’re not going to have sex? Of course it was clear that Dean had chosen this place to actually get out and do things but Castiel thought they’d still-

“Of course, we are going to have sex. And I’ll still play with you but I brought barely any toys so it will be significantly less than usual. We just won’t do it in the loft. We can fold out the couch and I already have a few ideas how we can work with that.” Castiel nods again. Yes, that sounds okay to him.

He watches Dean as he puts their bags next to the closet and then looks around the room.

“Just for the record, the rules from home also apply here. You are, however, allowed to sit on the couch here. Of course I didn’t rent this cabin so we could stay in here and have sex all day although that’s very tempting. We’ll also do things outside, I think it’ll be good for both of us. For that, you’re going to wear the clothes I bought you, it probably won’t be warm enough to walk around naked and I don’t want you to get sick.”

Castiel can’t hide his smile. Save for when he was in Dean’s garden he’s not been outside in ages and he’s looking forward to it. On their way from the car to the cabin he’s already taken a look at the area and it gave a good first impression. There’s a small creek running through what could count as backyard, and there’s a space for campfires with logs to sit on placed around it. When Castiel looks outside from the kitchen window he can see a swing set and a slide. Both look a bit old but still sturdy enough that Castiel could probably use them without problem. If Dean allows it he’s going to try.

While Castiel keeps watching the trees sway in the wind, Dean is occupied with attaching the leather cuffs to the couch. With some chains and willpower it works and Dean decides they’ll try it after they finish unpacking and eat dinner. Both of them are still exhausted from the drive so they’re not planning to stay up late anyway.

As it turns out, having sex in this cabin right before you want to go to bed is not a good idea. Sure, the sex was amazing as always and even though he didn’t get to come, Castiel is feeling great. So is Dean apparently. And that’s the problem. They’re both sprawled out on the couch with Castiel’s head resting on Dean’s chest, completely relaxed, and the thought of climbing a ladder to get into bed makes them both groan in annoyance. It’s an easy decision to stay on the couch for the night and Castiel is just about to fall asleep when he hears Dean mutter something above him.

“Rule for the next 10 days: no sex right before bed.”

Castiel only manages a snort of agreement before he’s asleep.

-

The next morning during breakfast Dean announces that they’re going for a hike that day and Castiel is extremely excited to be able to wear clothes and do something outside. Not even the fact that he’ll have to wear a vibrating plug can bring his mood down.

About a mile into the hike, Castiel already feels very differently about the plug. It’s not really pressing against his prostate except when he moves the wrong way (or right way, depending on your point of view), but the way Dean keeps turning the level of vibrations up and down with the remote is driving him crazy. If it weren’t for the cock cage he probably would have come at least once so far. He’s panting and moaning and it’s making the actual hiking kinda difficult. Aside from that, the clothes still feel weird and actually kind of restricting but Castiel knows that soon he’ll have to be naked 24/7 again so he tries to enjoy it as much as he can.

Their destination is a meadow with a small pond and waterfall and Dean spreads out their blanket in a sunny spot in the grass. Both sit down, Dean with his legs crossed while Castiel kneels next to him. They brought two sandwiches and Castiel is allowed to eat his on his own but once they get to the dessert Dean handfeeds him again. It’s only some dried fruit and chocolate but it’s delicious and Castiel can’t stop licking everything off Dean’s fingers.

Unsurprisingly, it ends with them making out on the blanket and the only reason they don’t have sex right then and there is because Dean stops them, pulling away from the kisses and breathing hard.

“As much as I’d like to, after last night I don’t think this is a good idea. We have to get back and if we have sex now, neither of us is gonna get up again anytime soon.”

Castiel huffs but sits up too and they slowly start packing up their things before heading back to the cabin.

Over the next 10 days they go hiking several times, whenever the weather allows it and the routine stays much the same. They head out after breakfast, each carrying a backpack and they have a small lunch wherever they go. Castiel still has to deal with the plug but Dean is going easy on him, keeping the vibrations on a lower setting and it’s appreciated. The hikes grow more frustrating as time goes on but they’re still fun despite the fact that they leave behind a very uncomfortable feeling in Castiel’s private parts.

At the end of a day like that, Dean and Castiel often don’t have enough energy for anything except a blowjob in their bed before they go to sleep.

Overall, the only thing that’s a bit annoying is the blandness of the food but since they agreed that a trip to the town would take up too much of their time, they’ll have to live with the canned stuff they have at the cabin. It could be worse though, Dean is a good cook and manages to make even that stuff presentable and Castiel is just happy every time he gets to sit at the table. Yes, it’s nice when Dean handfeeds him, but here, the chair he sits on doesn’t have a dildo attached to it like the one at home and it makes concentrating on eating a lot easier. Of course there’s still the plug he’s wearing but Castiel is a lot more used to it so it doesn’t bother him that much.

Dean smirks at him every time Castiel eagerly plops down onto his seat.

“Remember that this is only temporary until we’re back home. Don’t get used to it.”

There’s a hint of amusement in his voice and Castiel thinks that Dean probably just finds his reaction to the situation really cute. Plus, he’s making up for the lack of a dildo in other ways.

When Dean handfeeds him at home, Castiel only has to kneel next to his chair and accept the offered food. Here, his hands are tied behind his back so he couldn’t use them even if he wanted to and he has to wear nipple clamps. The chain connecting them is looped around the leg of the table so Castiel can’t pull away, effectively leashed to the table by his nipples. In addition to that, Dean usually slips a foot between Castiel’s legs so he can press against his balls and the plug. It’s kind of annoying and frustrating at times, but not something Castiel can’t deal with.

During their time in the cabin they rarely watch TV and usually only in the evening when they can curl up together on the couch and watch a bad movie before they go to bed. It’s on one of the rare rainy days when they can’t go outside that Dean decides to make things a bit harder for Castiel.

After a relatively normal morning and lunch he gets tied to the couch and Dean dangles the key to the cock cage in front of his face. Unfortunately, Dean immediately crushes all his hopes.

“You don’t get to come today. I just wanna play with you for a bit. Plus, we should give your cock some fresh air, don’t you think?”

Castiel rolls his eyes at Dean’s wink and lets out a shaky breath when his cock slips free. It’s not very often that he gets unlocked without being allowed an orgasm and he knows it’s probably going to be a very frustrating day for him. He watches as Dean grabs a bottle of lube from his duffle bag and squirts some onto his fingers before he brings Castiel with slow strokes to full hardness. Then he leaves.

Castiel can’t suppress a whine when Dean takes his laptop and sits down in the armchair.

“Dean?”

His answer is a mischievous smirk. “I’m done for now. Just lie there and look pretty.”

With that, Dean focuses his attention on his laptop and Castiel doesn’t even think of arguing.

He spends some time squirming on the couch even though he knows there’s no way to get any friction on his cock and finally he gives up and looks down at himself. Because there’s not much else to do unless he wants to watch Dean type, Castiel keeps staring at his erection, wishing he could just reach out and touch. Eventually, he starts getting soft again and Castiel startles when Dean suddenly gets up and reaches for his cock again. It’s the same thing all over again, Dean doesn’t go fast and only occasionally brushes the head of Castiel’s cock with his thumb.

As soon as Castiel is hard again, Dean withdraws his hand and goes back to his laptop. Castiel whimpers pathetically but doesn’t say anything and the whole cycle starts anew. Between daydreaming about an orgasm he won’t get and unsuccessfully trying to fuck himself with the plug, Castiel doesn’t notice that his cock is softening again. When Dean gets up this time, it’s not really difficult to predict what will happen. Castiel suppresses a sob and puts on his best puppy eyes but to no avail, so he resigns himself to waiting.

The next time it happens, Dean thankfully puts the laptop aside but then goes back to the duffle bag and comes back with a small vibrator.

“Nonono. Dean, please.”

Castiel starts squirming and struggling but Dean just leans down to kiss him on the forehead. “Shhhhh. Just a little bit.”

The TV is turned on then and Dean sits down on the floor in front of the couch, right where Castiel’s crotch is. He really doesn’t do much at first, only occasionally turns around to give Castiel’s cock a few strokes or press a kiss to it. It’s nice, but not enough.

“Dean, I need more. Please.” Castiel’s voice is higher pitched than usual and Dean grins when he turns around.

“No.” He gives Castiel’s balls a squeeze and continues to play with them as he talks. “If I give you more you’re going to come and I don’t want that. Just let me enjoy your pretty little cock for a while longer.”

With that, Dean lets go and turns back to the TV while Castiel closes his eyes and sighs. The answer was to be expected and he decides to just take whatever Dean gives him. It’s probably even better this way. If he’s not allowed to come, then the denial will hurt even more when he gets close to orgasm. And so, he tries to relax and enjoy the few touches Dean grants him.

That lasts until Dean presses the vibrator against his balls and turns it on. Castiel’s eyes fly open and he can’t help but scream in pleasure and surprise. Before he even fully realizes what happened Dean has already withdrawn the vibe again and is now watching Castiel with a smile on his face.

“That was impressive. Think you can take a little bit more?”

Castiel hesitates for a second, but then takes a deep breath and nods.

What happens next is not as bad as it could have been. Dean presses the vibrator against the shaft of Castiel’s cock, but only for a second or two before he withdraws and then he waits a few moments before doing the same in a different spot. It is frustrating and Castiel doesn’t bother with trying to keep quiet. His breathing is ragged and every touch makes him moan, but he still manages to get through it.

For the finale, Dean presses the vibe against the head of Castiel’s cock and holds it there for a bit longer than he did before. By the end of it, Castiel is a panting and squirming mess but he still happily accepts the kiss Dean gives him.

“That was perfect.”

“I still don’t get to come though, do I?”

“Nope.”

Despite the ache in his more intimate parts, Castiel smiles. “Worth a try.”

Dean runs his fingers through Castiel’s hair while he kisses him again. “I won’t use the ice though if that makes you feel any better.”

Oh well, that’s not too bad. Castiel hates it when Dean uses ice to get his cock to soften and even though waiting for his erection to wilt can be annoying, it’s definitely the better option. “Sounds okay.”

Dean stays where he is and patiently waits until Castiel is completely soft again before locking up his cock. It still hurts a bit but Castiel has become very adept at ignoring it and he gladly accepts Dean’s hug and kisses once he’s untied.

The rest of the afternoon and evening is rather uneventful aside from the blowjob Dean asks for and despite the lingering uncomfortable feeling in his groin, Castiel falls asleep quickly.

There are two other days where they can’t go outside and Castiel originally thought that they’d always just have lots of sex on these occasions. And well, they _do_ have sex (and/or Dean teases him mercilessly) but very often they do something Castiel never saw himself doing. Especially not with Dean.

How they ended up playing board games of all things is a mystery to him but here they are, sitting at the table, playing 'Sorry'. Castiel is winning and if he has learned one thing about Dean in these last few days then it’s that he loves board games but is a really sore loser.

And he loses.

Often.

Maybe he’s just distracted by Castiel’s nakedness. Then again, Castiel has to deal with a vibrating plug while he’s playing so that’s really not an excuse. Either way, Dean always finds a way to get something out of it, be it a blowjob or another kind of sexual favor. When he loses, it’s his consolation prize and when he wins, well, then it’s because he’s the winner and he gets to do what he wants. Not that he needs Castiel’s permission anyway. Every time it happens, Castiel rolls his eyes and feigns annoyance but he really can’t say he minds it.

The days fly by and their last day at the cabin almost comes as a surprise. They don’t leave the area around the cabin and the weather is good enough that Dean deemed it okay for Castiel to be naked outside. In the early afternoon they spend some time sitting next to each other at the creek with their feet in the water while they look at the few stray clouds above them.

Sometime later, Castiel lies down on a blanket next to a small tree and lets Dean tie his hands to the trunk. The hard ground is kind of uncomfortable but Dean is gentle and takes his time, fucking him slowly while showering him with kisses and when he finally comes, face scrunched up in pleasure, it’s almost as satisfying to Castiel as having an orgasm himself.

In the evening, they make a campfire and Dean sits on one of the logs, roasting marshmallows, while Castiel is kneeling on a pillow in front of him, blindfolded, sucking him off. After warming Dean’s cock for about half an hour, Castiel was told to make the blowjob last but they’ve been at it for quite some time now and he knows that Dean is going to come soon.

Suddenly there’s a hand in his hair. “Keep your mouth open when I pull out. Don’t swallow.”

It’s difficult to understand with the way Dean is breathing too hard and Castiel isn’t sure what he has planned but he’s going to try and follow his orders. The moment he can feel that Dean is about to come, the cock in his mouth is suddenly gone but he keeps his mouth open and only a second later he can taste the bitterness of come on his tongue. It pools in his mouth but he doesn’t swallow, just waits until Dean is done and the hand in his hair starts to pet him.

“Such a good boy. Just a little bit longer…”

Dean trails off and Castiel really wants to know what’s happening and shifts around on his knees, careful to keep everything in his mouth. He can hear Dean chuckling.

“Here, take this. Then you can chew and swallow.”

Something else is placed on his tongue and Castiel closes his mouth around it. It’s a marshmallow and combined with semen it tastes strange but he eats it and Dean groans above him before pulling him up and into his lap. In a few seconds the blindfold is gone and Dean kisses him once before he tells him to turn around.

They rearrange themselves until they’re both facing the fire, Castiel still in Dean’s lap. He leans his head back against Dean’s shoulder, ready to relax and just let Dean play with him for a bit when Dean holds the key to the cage right in front of his nose. For a few moments he just stares at it, then presses back against Dean’s chest and moans happily when Dean reaches down to unlock the cage and take it off.

It’s not really a surprise that Castiel gets hard at the slightest touch. He hasn’t been allowed to come the whole 10 days they’ve spent here and with all the teasing and denial he had to endure, it’s more than enough to make him desperate for release. Castiel thrusts his hips and nearly sobs as Dean strokes his cock and kisses his neck. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly he gets to the brink of orgasm but with the way Dean keeps rubbing the head and squeezing his balls it’s to be expected.

When he comes, Dean gently strokes him through his orgasm before he makes him clean up his own mess. After Castiel has sucked the last drops of come from Dean’s fingers he turns around again on his lap so they can hug and cuddle better.

They only stay outside for a few more minutes, even with the fire it’s getting chilly and Castiel is still naked. Once inside, they collapse on the couch, neither of them willing to climb the ladder to their bed. It’s just like on their first day and they both giggle sleepily.

Castiel is barely aware of Dean locking the cage again and kissing him goodnight before unconsciousness claims him.

-

It’s a mystery how they manage to get up early the next day but they can’t complain because it gives them lots of time to pack their things. As they carry their bags to the car, Castiel turns around to look at the cabin. He’s looking forward to going home, to going back to their huge bed and of course he’s happy that he’ll finally get proper food again. Still, they had a lot of fun at the cabin and he knows he’ll miss it.

Dean comes to stand next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll come back. Maybe not to this cabin although I’d really like to, but I promise we’ll do something like this again when I have the time. I liked it and I think it was good for both of us to get out of our everyday routine. Now come on, we got a long drive ahead of us.”

Just the promise of getting to do something like this again is enough to lift his spirits and Castiel smiles as he turns around and follows Dean to the car.


End file.
